The other twin
by Charles Ceaser
Summary: Imagine if Merlin had a twin that is intent on destroying Arthur and ruling Camelot. What did Arthur do to him and whose side will Merlin pick? I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. TAKES PLACE AFTER MORGANA'S SECOND INVASION OF CAMELOT.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A young man rides through the forest and pauses at the sight of the castle in facing him, welcoming him with its majestic aura: Camelot. Galahad, for that's the name of the young man had a twisted smile on his face, for he believes he is not just facing his horrible past by being here, he is also here to look for his twin brother. He heard that his brother is now the manservant of the King Arthur of Camelot. He's brothers name is Merlin. So apparently he's going to save his brother from being the servant of a monster. Yes another reason for going to Camelot is to seek revenge for the death of his wife who was killed by Arthur Pendragon just for possessing magic and trying to save a young boy from dying. He plans on taking the kingdom and legalizing magic with his brother by his side. Thinking about his always makes him sad and he is forced to relieve that day again.

(FLASHBACK) 7 YEARS AGO

'Mary come on, we are going to be late for the festival' Galahad shouted from outside their little cottage where he stood with two horses and some provisions. His wife Mary was pregnant and he hoped she would give birth at the druid festival.

'I am coming Gal, let me touch up a little' Mary answered and came out.

'Well hurry up. I don't have much….' Gal was awestruck by the sight of his wife. A little while later they were on their way to the festival. It was an awfully quiet journey with no incident. Nearing the camp they noticed it was eerily quiet save for the horses occasional sputtering. Then they had rustling of leaves. Galahad pulled out his sword and also readied his magic, but then a small boy came out panting. They recognized him as one of the druid children Dean, he was bloodied then Galahad looked up and saw smoke rising from the camp. Camelot soldiers were here. He ran back to meet his wife and saw that the boy Dean was dead and a young Camelot knight pointed his sword at his wife throat while she begged for mercy.

He wanted to strike them down but before he could move he was shot with a cross bow in the leg. Next thing he was surrounded but he didn't care he released his power and killed those that surrounded him and ran to save his wife but the Camelot knight killed her in cold blood for using magic to cure that young boy. In his rage his magic surged forward to that knight but he was surrounded again and shot with crossbows, daggers and stabbed with swords. When he fell down the knights assumed he was dead and ran to the young knight saying 'My lord or Prince Arthur.' Then he knew he lost his wife at the hands of the Camelot prince.

( END FLASHBACK)


	2. Chapter 2

'Merlin!' Half the town was barely awake and that's when Arthur decided to behave like the prat he is and scream his name waking him up from his blissful sleep. Getting up, he walked down the stairs of his room to find Gaius already awake and going through some research.

'Morning Gaius, please tell me there is a porridge for me. I don't know how long the prat will keep me working today, I mean there are many servants in the castle and yet he always enjoys making my life hard for me. Does he know how many times I saved his life? No it's always…'

'Merlin if you are finished rambling you should go and attend to the king now' Gaius said cutting him off.

Merlin closed his mouth and hurried off to find Arthur. He went to the kitchens to get the kings food so as to pacify the king if he's annoyed with him for being late. When he opened the door expecting Arthur to shout or him, he was surprised to find the king dressed and apparently waiting for him. After collecting his chores for the day he went down to the stables to take care of it. Arthur idea of a punishment was to have him polish the boots of the whole army as well.

The sun was already up in the sky when he reached the stables. He sighed and got to work. Today was the day he lost Freya. He planned on going to Avalon later just to be near her. Also he received a letter from his mother telling him that his brother Galahad would be arriving Camelot today to see him. He smiled at the memory of him and his brother playing when they were kids. Giving their mother a hard time together with Will they disturbed the villagers.

(FLASHBACK YEARS AGO)

In a little village three boys were playing under the rain giving their parents fright.

'Hang on Will, lets get back its late and its raining.' Merlin shouted at Will who was playing tag with Galahad. 'Gal come on, mom will be worried.'

'OH chin up Merlin nothing bad will happen. It's the first rain of the year and its fun to play in the rain' Will shouted back.

'Yes I agree' but no sooner had the word left Galahads mouth a tree branch his hand. Will and Merlin dragged him back home. All three of them were grounded for a week and incidentally all of them came down with cold. They were warned not to do so again and they agreed. But the next time they will go out again.

(END FLASHBACK)

Merlin hadn't seen Galahad in many years. He always assumed bandits killed his brother and his wife after he found a necklace he gave to him for his seventh birthday. There was blood on it and also signs of struggle. His mother was so distraught. But she pulled through it. So he was both happy and angry at the same time. What happened all these years? As if in answer someone touched him on the shoulder and when he turned,

'Hello Merlin, long time no see brother.'

Merlin swallowed hard, taking in the person before him 'Galahad'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Galahad?' Merlin was shocked to see his brother standing before him with his trademark goofy grin. He just stood there not knowing what to do. A part of him wanted to hug his brother who he had presumed dead for so long while another part of him was weary of his brother. 'Where have you been Galahad? What have you been up to? Where is Mary?'

At the mention of his late wife Galahads eyes lost their sparkle but he quickly regained himself. 'You know Merlin, I have journeyed a long way just to see my twin brother and not to play a game of twenty questions.' Merlin quickly apologized and hugged his brother. After exchanging pleasantries with each other Merlin took him to meet Gaius. When they reached the physicians quarters Gaius was not around, apparently he had gone to the lower town to take care of a child birth. So the brothers had some time to themselves.

'So Galahad you never really answered my question'. Merlin said after some time.

'Which one Merlin?' Galahad asked.

'Where is Mary and what happened to you?'.

'Merlin' Galahad started, 'Mary is dead. She was murdered near Camelot by a knight because she used magic to heal a druid boy who was also running from the knights. I ran to help but I was shot with arrows and also stabbed with swords. After the knights left I carried her to Avalon lake where I buried her, next thing I knew the wounds I sustained started to kick in and then I collapsed, I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was in a druid camp, that's where I learnt I have been in coma for almost two years. My magic was slow in healing me but with my determination and the druids help I survived. Then I spent the next three years with them, recuperating and also enhancing my magic, I also learnt sword craft from one of them. After I became well I traveled around to sort myself out and now here I am.'

While Galahad explained everything that he went through Merlin broke down and wept silently for his brother and his sister in-law. At times like these he doubted his destiny. Sometimes he wonders why he saves a man who might kill on an impulse when he finds out who he is. Hearing his brother's tale made him doubt himself. His thoughts interrupted by his brother.

'She was pregnant merlin. Apparently we were expecting twins. A boy and a girl. Merlin and Hunith, that's the name we wanted for our boy and girl. We wanted them to be born at the druid festival but Camelot cut short our dreams. I can still see the bastard who killed her. And she didn't attack him'.

Merlin jumped down from his sit and asked if it was Uther who led the raid. He told his brother uther was dead and it is his son Arthur who is now the king. But Galahad told Merlin all pendragons are the same. Uther, Arthur and Morgana they are all curses on the land. Merlin was quick to jump to Arthur's defense excluding him from all the blame.

'Merlin the knight who killed Mary is a Pendragon.' Galahad stated.

Arthur Pendragon killed my pregnant wife in cold blood merlin'. At hath moment Gaius came in.


	4. Chapter 4

'What?' both Merlin and Gaius shouted together. Gaius heard had heard the part where Galahad said Arthur killed his wife. He was shocked, too shocked to even make any statement. He knew that Arthur might have done very foolish things in the hope of pleasing his father, the incident where the druid spirit possessed Elyan still fresh in his mind. So hearing that Arthur killed, no murdered a pregnant woman just for healing a young boy with magic didn't bode well with him. He wanted to believe it was another person but he just couldn't place it. Then again the young woman was Merlin's sister in-law, his family, and she was pregnant so he dread to think how this will affect his ward.

Meanwhile Merlin was still processing what his brother. He wanted to believe Galahad was mistaken because like Gaius he couldn't bring himself to imagine Arthur, his friend kill a pregnant woman in cold blood. Why should he be surprised? A voice said in his head, Arthur killed King Caeleon in cold blood also. Then all that went on in his head was he has been serving the man who killed his family. Who murdered his pregnant sister in-law in cold blood and left his brother to die. He has been saving a murderer. A voice sounding like kilgharrah said Its destiny young warlock. But he didn't want to listen to the voice of reason in his head. So he left the room to go anywhere just to calm down. He didn't hear Galahad or Gaius telling him to take it easy and not do anything rash. He was gone before they knew it.

Merlin left the physicians' quarters, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment and he definitely don't want to be in Camelot at the moment. He didn't acknowledge the greetings of friends as he passed the hall way, also he thought he might have heard Gwen or Gwaine calling out to him but he didn't care, they wouldn't understand the tumult building up inside of him. He didn't know what happened but when he stopped he saw that he was in a lake. Avalon Lake to be precise. He sat down, using a tree to support his back as he started staring in to space. Just thinking of his life in Camelot.

Back in Camelot Galahad had just finished having a discussion with Gaius, he wanted to go after Merlin just in case. Just as he opened the door he ran into a woman outside, he muttered 'sorry' helped her up and ran out of Gaius chambers in the hopes of catching Merlin. Gwen looked at his retreating figure shaking her head before she entered the room looking for Gaius. She figured if anyone is to know why Merlin left Camelot in that state it would be the physician. At first she thought Arthur had something to do with it, but seeing as he did not come from the direction of Arthur's chambers the Queen thought it wise to visit his home. She was surprised to see Gaius perched on his sit and staring into space as if in deep thought. He clearly didn't know she was here. Seeing her friends so worried made her want to find the cause of the problem.

'My lady, what can I do for you' Gaius said startling her from her own thought.

'Oh nothing Gaius, I was just wondering if anything is wrong with merlin. I saw him leaving the citadel with a far away look in his eyes.' Gwen answered honestly.

'Nothing is wrong my lady, just personal issues he needs to sort out for himself'.

With that Gaius turned back to one of his books, Gwen took that as her cue to leave then she stopped when she remembered the man that bumped into her.

'Gaius who was the man that just ran out of here?'. Gaius looked stunned for a moment as if deciding whether to answer the question or not. In the end he answered.

'That's Merlin's brother, he came to visit him'. With that the Queen nodded and left the room. When Gaius saw that he was alone he just sighed and went back to brooding.

Meanwhile in Avalon Merlin had fallen asleep, when he suddenly woke up to the sound of his name. he looked around thinking maybe Galahad followed him down here. That was when a mist appeared before him then Mary appeared.

'Mary? What are you doing here?' he asked

'I saw you crying and I decided to come out. To see you, so tell me what's wrong.' She asked

'Galahad told me what happened. I feel sad because I think I betrayed you both. I don't even know if I can face him again. I wish I could have done something, but yet I protect the man who killed you because it is my destiny. I don't know what to do anymore'.

'Merlin you must never give up hope. Return to Camelot and be with your destiny. I have forgiven Arthur, that's why I found peace. Every magic user who have been killed have faith in you Merlin, if you fail then our deaths would have been in vain. If you leave Arthur to himself then you would have betrayed me. Go back to Camelot Merlin and fulfill your destiny. Galahad has something to tell you. Hear him out and if you still feel like hitting Arthur you should quit working for him and become a full physician. Good bye Merlin my time is up.' Mary said before disappearing from his view.

'Good bye Mary' he said before getting up moving towards of Camelot. He has to talk to Galahad soon as Mary said.


	5. Chapter 5

'Merlin!' he heard someone calling his name. He knew only Galahad could have followed him here.

'I'm here Galahad', he answered. Though he was secretly relieved his brother followed him, it made him feel not so alone anymore. At that moment Galahad emerged from one of the trees. It looked like he had been running. After waiting for him to catch his breath, Merlin decided to apologize to him over again. 'Galahad, I am really sorry for what happened. I didn't even know that….'

'Merlin its ok. Stop apologizing you didn't know she had died or that Arthur killed her.' Galahad said, cutting him off. 'Beside I have long forgiven Arthur, I can't live in the past. I have to look towards the future'.

Saying Merlin was shocked is an understatement, various emotions played across his face as he struggled to understand what his brother had said. 'You forgive him? Just like that? But how? Why? What he did was unforgivable. I don't understand'.

'Yes what he did was unforgivable, but what would I have done if I followed the path of vengeance. Now that I have mastered my magic to its highest level, all I have to do is break the neck of a doll and he will be history. To tell the truth I wanted to kill him when I became conscious again, but the druids thought me a better way. They also Arthur is supposed to be the once and future king'. Galahad explained to him.

'That's true' Merlin replied him. 'Arthur is the once and future king, despite everything that has happened, I have come to realize he needs to be set in the right part. He has grown up you know, he now makes wise decisions and also sorcerers are no longer hunted down like before during Uthers reign'.

'Merlin if Arthur is the once and future king, who is **EMRYS?** The prophecies state that he is meant to help Arthur build a united Albion. I also heard rumors that he is in disguise here in Camelot and that's the reason the king has survived various magical attempts on his life. So do you know the old man?'

Merlin looked at him immediately he mentioned Emrys. There is only one person that knows Emrys as an old man. Morgana. 'Why do you seek him.' Merlin asked looking at his brother cautiously.

'I have come to hear his side of the story. A month ago someone petitioned the Darcaine against King Arthur and Emrys. She accused Arthur of being a hypocrite and also Emrys for following him blindly. Normally we would have turned down this request, but at the mention of Pendragon every one accepted to pass judgment on Arthur Pendragon. He may not escape the Darcaines judgment. The last high Priestess Morgana brought the charges against them.' Galahad explained.

'What's the Darcaine? And why will they listen to morgana?' Merlin asked.

'Lets get back to Camelot first, you need to rest and besides you still haven't told me where to find this Emrys.' Merlin quickly agreed with him so he could avoid giving his brother that information for now.

'Yeah you are right, Gaius might be worried.' With that the brothers turned towards Camelot, both of them having different thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT THE DARCAINE AND IT MAY ALSO BRING OUT MORE OF ARTHUR. THIS IS A SLIGHT DERIVATION OF THE REAL MERLIN SERIES, SO DO NOT EXPECT THE SAME ENDING. THANK. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen came inside her room to find Arthur threatening to skin Merlin's hide for being lazy through out the day. Apparently he thought it was Merlin who entered the Royal chambers. Going behind the screen he yelled for Merlin to come and attend to him before he spends of his life in Camelot in the stocks.

'Merlin, are you deaf? Come and assist me here.' He ordered. Gwen couldn't suppress her laughter anymore so she covered it up with a little cough.

'Ahem, Arthur, I am not Merlin. And stop being such a baby can't you dress yourself just once without the help of your servant?' Guinevere asked him.

When Arthur heard the voice of his wife and how she sounded he shuddered to think what he might have done to his servant to make his wife sound like that.

'Guinevere I didn't hear you come in. Have you seen Merlin? I haven't seen him today.' Arthur said trying to be Gentle so his wife won't get mad at him for whatever reason.

'I saw him run out of the citadel. Looks like he was upset about something. His brother is also here so I guess its family business. Though Gaius didn't say the real cause of the problem'. She answered to the best of her knowledge.

'Oh ok. In that case he has the night off.' But in his heart Arthur prayed its nothing serious. Then again why didn't Merlin tell him he had a brother. Arthur couldn't help but think there is so much he doesn't know about Merlin. He decided to call it a day. Maybe by tomorrow he will find out all he needed to know.

Meanwhile Merlin and Galahad reached Camelot and entered Gaius' chambers to find the old physician arranging some books. He looked up when they entered, relief flooded his face but Merlin was his main concern. Seeing as his ward looked ok he relaxed.

'What took you so long? I was worried about you boys. Merlin are you ok?' Gaius asked them while placing plates of porridge before them.

'We are ok Gaius. Don't worry' Galahad answered.

'Galahad was telling me about the Darcaine. He said Morgana petitioned them against Arthur. Gaius who are they?' Merlin asked.

Gaius flinched at the name Darcaine. He regarded Galahad suspiciously for a minute wondering how he heard of the name except he himself was one of them. Merlins question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. Then again with Morgana in the picture he couldn't help but feel worried.

'The Darcaine are the second highest judges of the old religion. Second only to the Disir. Their judgment cannot be taken lightly, there are stories that states that they have direct contact with the triple goddess and they sometimes consult with the disir to pass judgment so their verdict cannot easily be appealed. I fear Morgana is now really desperate.' Gaius explained.

Merlin was now anxious and scared while Galahad looked relaxed and uninterested. Merlin and Gaius seemed to notice this as they turned their attention towards him.

'What? Why are you two looking at me like I have a second head?' Galahad asked them.

'Galahad how did you know?' Gaius asked. 'Only the Darcaine are supposed to know about this. Are you one of them'.

'I am a Darcaine' Galahad answered. 'But I have another reason for being here. Do you know who Emrys is?'

'Why are you looking for him?' Gaius asked.

'So he can represent the King. Say something in his defence.' Galahad answered him. 'So do you know where or who he is?'

'I know where he is.' Merlin said causing Galahad and Gaius to face him. 'I am Emrys.'

'Hmm. Very well, tomorrow we will continue this discussion.' Galahad said and left them alone.

'Merlin' Gaius called him. 'you must make sure to convince Galahad to spare Arthur. If the Darcaine finds him guilty Camelot will be history. Remember that. You can even skip work tomorrow, becareful.' With that Gaius turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin barely slept that night, not so much as a wink. The few times he managed to sleep, his dreams were invaded with night nightmares. At the first sign of light slipping in through the windows, he became fretful thinking of how the day would be since he did not sleep. No doubt Arthur will work him to the bone again. Hmm. If only he knew. He was getting out of bed when he heard Gaius call out to him, informing him that breakfast and Galahad are waiting for him. Silently he was glad it wasn't Arthur who came for him. Seeing as he neglected his duties the previous day. He slowly opened the door to find Galahad and Gaius discussing in low tones. At the same the door swung open and Arthur together with his roundtable knights swaggered in.

Apparently Gwaine was still drunk and was reluctant to go out to training. So they had to force him to take Gaius hang over remedy. The atmosphere in the room was tense. The king was the first to take in the appearance of the various occupants in the room. Slowly the noise died down. No one had noticed Galahad who was seated in the far end of the room. Arthur was more surprised to find Merlin in the room, after what Gwen told him yesterday he thought maybe his manservant had gone home. Then he saw the other occupant in the room. Merlins' brother, he thought.

'Good morning sire. What can I do for you?' Gaius asked. Merlin bowed in acknowledgement of the king and nodded at the night, while Galahad nodded at all of them.

Strange man. Arthur thought to himself. 'Morning Gaius, sorry to bother you, but it seems Sir Gwaine is suffering from the effects of his excessive drinking habits. We would love your hangover cure.' Meanwhile Merlin noticed Arthur was casting suspicious glances at Galahad. Galahad also seemed to notice this. Arthur then looked at Merlin, expecting him to make the introductions. At first Merlin didn't understand Arthurs look. But after a few head and neck movements from Arthurs part Merlin finally got the hint.

'Erm sire this is my brother Galahad, Galahad meet King Arthur.' Merlin felt uneasy introducing them, though he figured they have met before though not under favorable circumstances.

'Your majesty an honor to finally meet you.' Galahad said smiling.

'No the honor is mine. Hope you are enjoying your stay in Camelot.' Arthur said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

'Very much, your highness.' Galahad said grasping Arthurs hand.

'Please call me Arthur. Your brother seems to forget that I am a himself sometimes and call me by my name, so I see no reason why you shouldn't call me by my name. What is your purpose in Camelot Galahad?.' Arthur asked.

'I came to see what my brother has been up to since I last saw him. And I can see he is doing well.' Galahad then turned to Merlin and said, 'Merlin I hope you have made up your mind about what we discussed. I don't have much time left to stay here.'

'Yes I have, when you are ready we talk.' Merlin answered.

'Ok hope you enjoy your stay Galahad, we will be going now. Merlin when you are through I would like to see you.' With that Arthur left.

'Merlin I will leave tomorrow. I just got a summons, so attend to the king but be quick about it.' Galahad said. Merlin then left the room to attend to the king. He hoped to finish whatever it is the king has for him before noon.


	8. Chapter 8

By noon day Merlin was through with his work. After excusing himself from the Kings service he went to his chambers to rest. It had been another grueling training session with Arthur and the knights. For some reason he felt the king was angry with him but he dismissed the thought. When he entered he found Galahad making a few potions, apparently he was helping Gaius.

'We need to talk Merlin I don't have enough time to spare.' Galahad said.

'Can't it wait?' Merlin asked. He was clearly tired.

'No. Morgana has brought extra support. With that much evidence and sorcerers by her side your word may not mean much again.'

Merlin was incensed. 'She can't do that. How can I defend Arthur if you people won't hear me out. How can I be this great sorcerer if my word means nothing to the Darcaine? I am Emrys.'

'Part of this is your doing Merlin. Its time you told Arthur the truth about yourself. The magical community is anxious, they need a leader. You are Emrys. Pay more attention or you can watch their loyalties divide.' Galahad said.

'But Arthur is a good man. He has made peace with the druids. Please Gal help me convince them.'

'You need to talk to Arthur and you need to show yourself. You have been in the background for long. Good bye Merlin.' With that Galahad disappeared from sight. Startling both Merlin and Gaius.

Its been three months after Galahad left, with each passing day he becomes scared something will happen to Camelot. What should he do? Kilgharrah told him to tell Arthur the truth. Infact everyone who knows he is Emrys wants him to open up to Arthur but he just can't. he hasn't seen Galahad after that day but he feels he has somehow failed.

Then one day it happened. On a patrol with Arthur, they came across a group of bandits. But Merlin didn't feel right. In the heat of the battle, he detected a powerful surge of magic behind him. He turned just in time to see Arthur on the ground, he was disarmed and completely at the mercy of this man. Looking around him he saw that the situation was delicate. He had to do something. With a few words merlins magic came out. He created a whirl wind.

The bandits seeing as they did not reckon to face a sorcerer fled the scene, Arthur turned just in time to see Merlin drop his hand and his eyes change from gold to blue.

'He is a sorcerer. Arrest him.' Those were the words he heard before everything felt hazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was still dazed as well as the knights. How is it possible? When did he have time to study magic? Those were the questions the knights asked themselves, but they didn't have the strength to ask the questions themselves. Even Gwaine was quiet. When they arrived in Camelot Arthur asked Merlin to be taken to the dungeons, he also asked that Gaius be brought before him.

When Gaius was told that Arthur wanted him in the council chambers, he dropped what he was doing and rushed to attend to the king, still oblivious of what has befallen his ward. The guards announced his presence and he was admitted inside. He took in the scene before him and knew something was wrong. The king and queen sat on their thrones with the knights with them. No Merlin. With the grim looks on their faces he thought the worst has happened.

'Gaius how good of you to join us. We caught a sorcerer today and can you guess who?' Arthur asked. 'Its Merlin'

'Sire what did you do?' Gaius asked in alarm. "Its not what you think sire. Merlin will never hurt you. Please give him a chance to explain himself before you make any mistake."

'He betrayed Camelot. The law does not play favourites he will be executed at dawn tomorrow.' Arthur announced. All eyes turned to him.

'Arthur at least give him a fair trial" Gwen said.

After much debate Arthur agreed to hear Merlin out. Merlin told him how he has used his magic to save Camelot more times than he cared to remember. From saving him from Mary Collins dagger till now. Arthur was touched. He felt foolish for wanting to kill his manservant, his best friend. After apologizing for his near foolish mistake Arthur wanted to lift the ban on magic that minute with Merlin as his court sorcerer or warlock. That was when Merlin to Arthur about the Darcaine. He explained the real reason Galahad came to Camelot and his defence. He also told Arthur about Galahads pregnant wife and the young druid he killed.

Arthur wept after remembering what he did that day. He asked merlin why he didn't avenge them. Merlin told him that he was told by a friend and he has come to believe that Arthur will be a fair and just king if given the chance.

At that moment Gwaine opened the doors of the council chambers and rushed inside.

'Sire we are under attack. A group of sorcerers just appeared out of thin air.' Then he looked at Merlin and said 'your brother is among them.'s


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin went out with Arthur to confront his brother and the members of the Darcaine. The king had just accepted that magic can be used for good and he will not allow anyone disrupt what he had spent so long fighting for. Stepping out he saw his brother with seven other hooded people. He could feel the power emanating from them and he knows he can't hope to defeat them all.

'My name is Arthur Pendragon may I know your grievance against Camelot. Whatever it is you do not have the right to interfere with the lives of my people. It is this type of behaviour that makes people believe magic is absolutely evil.' Arthur said.

'Who are you to state what is evil or not. You and your father have murdered innocent citizens because of your fear for something you cannot control. When people are being persecuted they only thinking of ways for them to survive.' The leader of the Darcaine replied Arthur. 'you have no right to demand or decide anything. Not anymore.'

This was getting too much for Merlin. He knew if he didn't act soon Camelot and all his hardwork will be destroyed. 'Stop I am Emrys and Camelot is under my protection. Before you do anything I demand that you hear me out. Some months ago my brother came to Camelot and he informed me about your meetings with morgana. She has done nothing but brought problems to the magical community. All for her selfish purpose. Arthur has finally agreed to lift the ban on magic. He has seen the good magic can do. Give him a chance. Please Galahad I appeal to your sense of justice.' Merlin said.

'let us hear it from the king.' Galahad said.

'My servant has shown me the error of my ways. I realize now I was wrong. The one thing I hated saved my life. With the help of my Merlin who from this moment is court sorcerer I will make new laws to accommodate magic. I hereby lift the ban on magic. I will not sit by while magic saves me and still pretend to be disgusted with it.' Arthur said looking as regal as possible.

The darcaine bowed their heads and in a second they were. But not before Galahad told Merlin telepathically that they will meet again.

'Well court sorcerer lets get started. We need to make the laws.' Arthur said.

'Arthur are you sure you want to do this? Don't feel pressured.' Merlin said.

'Merlin this is the first time I think I have taken the right decision in a long time.' With that answer merlin knew everything will be alright.

**THE END.**


End file.
